


Nigel X Male Reader

by UniversalMischief



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMischief/pseuds/UniversalMischief
Summary: Male Reader is an omega but uses suppressants to hide being an omega and get rid of heat and Nigel is an Alpha who knows the entire time but says nothing and just flirts with them regardless of the impression they give. Then yanno,,, stuff ensues.





	Nigel X Male Reader

You don’t know how you ended up in a bar talking to this rugged man in a foreign country and letting him flirt with you so shamelessly, but you can’t help but feel lucky to have met him. You take a quick look at your phone clearing your throat, “Ah, hey I have to get going I’m sorry I have to get back to where I’m staying I don’t like being out too late. It was nice meeting you though.. Oh! I never caught your name. My name is (y/n).” You give him a polite smile as he grins at you. “My name is Nigel gorgeous. It’s nice to finally put a name to a face. I’ll let you get going, I hope we can meet again sometime soon.”

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

You awake in your bed feeling a familiar twinge in your gut and you wince, getting up to grab your bag and check your pill bottle. “Fuck. No no no not now.” You shake the bottle and hear nothing. No rattle. You sigh and rub your face. ‘I’ll just call the nearest pharmacy and get it refilled and pick it up when it’s ready. It’ll be a quick in and out and I’ll be back on my adventure. This is just a small hiccup, I’ve been traveling so much I must have forgotten to calculate how much suppressants I brought.’ You think to yourself as you grab your phone calling the pharmacy and they tell you it’ll be ready within the next hour and to stop by in 45 minutes. This gives you enough time to get ready and head out the door.

You avoid anyone on the streets and take the emptiest sidewalk down to the pharmacy. As you get closer you start to get hot flashes and feel a little bit weak so you stop for a minute to take a breath, still making sure that no one is coming your way that could smell you. You take a deep breath and continue walking. Your mind went blank for a little while and you bump into someone. As you begin to mumble a quick apology with your head down you realize the person hasn’t moved past you so you look up to see Nigel smugly smiling at you. “N-Nigel! Oh- Uhm listen I have to go do something so if you could just let me do it real quick and then we can catch up yeah? C-Cool. Thank yo-” You try moving past as he grips your shoulders tightly and looks at you, his face not in a cheeky smirk anymore but with almost pain as he looks you with a stern gaze, “(y/n).. You shouldn’t be out on the street like this. It must be so uncomfortable for you darling. Please come with me. Whatever you were doing can wait for right now it’s not safe.” You feel him wrap his arm around your shoulders instead and holds you close so if anyone were to pass and smell you they wouldn’t mess with you. You try to protest and tell him you were on your way to get suppressants but he hushes you as someone passes and meets Nigel’s terrifying glare. They look away almost immediately and start to pick up their walking pace. You decide it’s too late as you are turning around a corner and nearing a door. You look up at him and you feel your pants tighten around your crotch more. You look down again and just continue walking wherever he steers you.

You find yourself entering the door to what you assume to be his place. As soon as you hear the door close behind the two of you you turn to glare at Nigel, “When the fuck did you find out what I am? How long have you known?” He shrugs and smiles at you, “I knew the entire fucking time darling. I just didn’t want to mention it to you because I know how sensitive of a topic it is to most omega males.” Your face is flushed red and your eyebrows are knit together in frustration and anger.

“I was on my way to the pharmacy to get more suppressants until you fucking stopped me. Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?” He rolls his eyes and pulls you close to him as he puts his forehead to yours, feeling your body heat and your scent getting more intense for him as he tries to breathe steadily. “You can let me take care of this. And also I can go get your suppressants after. Deal?” His touch was setting your body on fire as you practically melted in his touch. You met his eye contact and you angrily muttered “deal.” before crashing your lips into his and tangling your fingers into his hair. He kissed you back hungrily and pressed you up into the nearest wall with his knee between your thighs. You gasped out a curse and pulled away from the kiss as Nigel teased you by pushing his knee up slightly further, kissing and nipping at your now exposed neck.

He moved quickly, picking you up in a swift motion and roughly dropping you on his bed and removing your clothing. You whined, feeling the cool air on your freed cock bobbing on your stomach slightly. He wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke you as gently as he could allow himself to. The scent was getting to be too much for him. Nigel just wanted to ruin you already. You can see it clear as day. He tried to recollect his thoughts and remember where he keeps any sort of lubricant. He checks his bedside drawer and luckily finds a single packet of medical lubricant. He keeps an agonizingly slow pace for you to keep from cumming too soon. His hands leave you and he begins to start to stretch you to the best of his ability without getting too impatient.

Your body is so hot that you feel like you’re losing your mind as you let out a loud moan when he sticks a digit into you, “F-fuck Nigel I can’t take this p-please--” He starts to slowly loosen you up and adds another, starting to scissor you open as your breathing picks up because his other hand is around you again but only his thumb is rubbing circles around your head. You whimper as you try to buck up into his hand to get any sort of friction. Nigel’s fist tightened around you to stop you from moving anymore. “Tsk tsk tsk, (y/n). So needy for me aren’t you gorgeous?” You let out a soft moan at his words. Every single word he says feels like it’s hitting you like a truck.

Your back arched as he was pumping his fingers in and out of you and hits a bundle of nerves in the process, making you cry out. “F-fuck fuck- Nigel! Do that again.. p-please.” He let out a soft chuckle and curled his fingers up to touch the spot. “Is this it darling?” He gave your cock a squeeze to feel you tighten around him. You gasped and felt your dick twitch in his hand. You couldn’t handle much more of this. You lightly gripped Nigel’s wrist that was wrapped around your member, “Nigel. Fuck me already- please--” He removes his fingers and hand from you as you let out a desperate whine. He doesn’t bother to take off his pants he just removes his shirt and unzips his pants to pull out his achingly hard dick.

He lathers himself generously in the rest of the lube from the packet and then wipes his hand on his taken off shirt. He doesn’t care about getting anything on his clothes at the moment he’s too focused on the inebriating smell coming off of you. He lines up and then leans forward, nuzzling into your neck and then capturing you in a kiss as he fully pushes into you. Your moan was muffled by the gentle kiss. Nigel pulls away, looking at you like he just asked a question and you catch on quickly nodding. He pulls out slightly, thrusting into you again as you nearly scream from you feeling so full. Nigel starts up into a rhythm, leaning forward to kiss and bite at your neck and shoulders as you let out little whimpers and whines. He grabs your cock and slowly pumps it while still gently pressing kisses onto your skin.

You softly pant as you feel yourself getting closer. “N-Nigel I’m close. F-faster please-- please-” He starts rocking into you trying to find that special spot again. He grins hearing you practically scream as he slams your prostate. He makes a low growling noise as he feels you tighten around him, “Fuckin hell..” He starts stroking your cock again gingerly, continuing pounding into you and thrusting into your prostate as you chant his name along with a dozen curses strung throughout. You grab at his sheets and ball your hand up into a fist as your breathing quickens and you feel your stomach pool with warmth before you arch your back and you cum all over Nigel’s hand and your stomach.

Nigel bites into your shoulder and roughly slams into you, his rhythm going completely erratic as he cums. You felt the muffled moan come from him as you slowly got your breathing back to normal. He pulled out of you and got up to clean himself off and bring you something to clean yourself off too before laying down next to you and pulling you close, pressing soft kisses to your forehead as you drift off to sleep. You wake up to him coming back inside with your suppressants and a couple of papanasis’ for the two of you.


End file.
